What happened to you, man?
by ilfreitas
Summary: What sould had happened right before Ron started to date Lavender, saving us all a lot of reading time. RonxHermione and a lil' bit of HarryxGinny
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Harry Potter's right… the belong to the lucky and brilliant JKR

**AN:** if you just wanna read the story, and not the part where I explain what made me change and kinda insult Harry (kidding! Or not… you'll have to read it to find out! *insert evil laugh*) you just have to pass the part between the marks (---).

**What happened to you, man? Are you a ****Gryffindor or what?**

"Hã…" Harry coughed on the sudden silence "Are…are we going to the party?"

"You go!" Hermione explode, holding tears "Right now I'm sick of Ron, I don't know what he thinks I've done…"

And she shoot out of the dressing room.

Harry slowly returned to the castle, between the crowd of students which many of them congratulated him on shouts, but he was feeling a huge disappointment: he'd taken for granted, if Ron won the game, he and Hermione would immediately return to friends.

No way he could explain to Hermione what she'd done to offend Ron was kissing Krum, especially when the offence as made so long ago.

**---**

Aaaaand stop! Do you remember this? This is a scene of the chapter 14 of the book _Harry Potter and the Half Prince_.

We all know what happens next. Harry goes to the Gryffindor common room and finds Ron making out with Lavender, or '_eating her face'_, as Ginny well said.

And that leads to the main problem between Ron and Hermione.

We could say it was Hermione's fault, she shouldn't had kissed Krum two years ago; we could say it was Ron's fault, he shouldn't be so childish about Hermione's ex-boyfriends; but honestly, who could avoid this whole situation, who knew how to solve their problems just a few moments before Ron 'kissed' Lavender?

If your answer was Victor Krum you're wrong (no, it wasn't his fault by asking Hermione to go with him to the Yule Ball, if Ron was smart he should had asked first).

Harry Potter was the one.

But what happened? Why couldn't he explain what was the problem to Hermione?

The reason is quite simple: he was afraid. Afraid of Hermione getting mad at him for not telling the truth earlier; of Ron thinking it was disloyal of him to tell her that.

But most of all, he was afraid to lose them. What if they date and then broke up? He couldn't handle what happened in the third year again. And, most importantly, what if, in his own words, '_they became like Bill and Fleur, and become extremely embarrassing to be with them, which would exclude him once for all?_'

I'm not blaming Harry for being afraid. That's normal, everyone's scared of something. But Harry's a Gryffindor, he's in the team of braves! And being brave isn't to not have fears at all (just look at Neville!) but to accept and face them.

So, considering this, let's return a little bit on time and change the course of the – I would say History, but its more story – and make Harry act as a true Gryffindor.

**---**

"…I don't know what he thins I've done…"

And Hermione leaves the room.

"Wait! Hermione!" Harry stand at the door of the dressing room. Hermione stopped running and turned around to look at him. "Ron isn't offended." He closed his eyes "Ron's jealous."

Hermione didn't say a thing for a moment.

"What?" she asked.

"Ginny told us you kissed Victor Krum. And Ron-"

"That was years ago! Why is he mad at me _now_?"

"We just knew this a few days ago. You know, right before Ron started to treat you like that."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It's just… Ron's mood became worst and worst, and I though that if we won the game he would be bright enough to forget all that nonsense."

"Harry, nonsense was that idea" she shacked her with a small smile "I don't know how do you guys think Quidditch is the answer of your problems."

"Well, I now have it, so follow me!" he started to run to the castle.

"What's your idea?" Hermione ran after him.

"There's no reason for Ron to be jealous about, right?"

"Yes, Victor and I broke up years ago."

"So you just have to tell him that!"

"Wha-what?!" she slowed down.

"Come on, that's the only way!" Harry grabbed her wrist and took her to the Gryffindor common room.

When they get there Ginny approached them right away.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" she said in such a happy tone that seemed fake. "Hermione, help me getting the drinks."

"But I have to-"

"You'll do that later." She started to push Hermione to the table. Then she turned around and whispered to Harry "Then damn hypocrite is over there, eating Lavender's face. Go talk to him!"

How Ginny knew Harry's plan for his best friends he had no idea, but he headed to Ron anyways.

He reached the corner and waited a little bit and when he couldn't take it any longer he poked Ron's shoulder.

Ron unsticked from Lavender and turned to Harry.

"What?" he asked. Hen he saw to who he was talking and spoke in a lighter voice "Harry! Look-"

"We need to talk. Now." Harry interrupted and glared at Lavender.

"I'm… going to the ladies room." She said and leaved.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean, what do I think I'm doing? I was kissing Lav until you interrupted! Why did you that? Do you think I don't have the right to kiss whoever I want? I-"

"You made Hermione cry." Harry told, annoyed. "And she didn't even saw you with Lavender! I convicted her to come her to help you with your problem and you almost ruin everything! Do you think this is how you're going to get her?"

Ron blushed "I don't-"

"Yes you do! It's pretty obvious! Why else you would be so annoyed with the fact she kissed Krum?" Harry sighed "Now, I'm sick of this, so you're going to wait here until I bring Hermione and you two are going to talk."

He got to the drinks' table and brought Hermione to Ron. They just looked anywhere except each other.

"I'm going to speak to Ginny." Harry turned to Hermione "Just tell the truth."

Harry went with Ginny to a spot where they could see but not hear the duo, so they could help if something happened and not invade their privacy.

Hermione said something with a forced smile. Ron chuckled and smiled too. Then Hermione looked down and, blushing a little, said something really fast. Ron deeply blushed, put a hand on the back of his neck and started to open and close his mouth, not sure of what to say.

Hermione asked something and a tear fell down her face. Insecurely Ron cleaned it and answered slowly, blushing even more. She blushed too and with the serious look Harry ever saw in her, she told Ron something.

Then he put his other hand on her face and, leaning closer to her, kissed her.

Harry almost choked seeing it. He expected them to work out, but not that fast. Ginny patted his back and looked at them with scowl and a smile.

Hermione, also surprised by Ron's action, took a little before she wrapped her arms around his neck and close her eyes.

"Mission complete." Harry said, smiling at Ginny.

"We made a good team together." She said, also smiling.

Harry's heartbeat raised and his inner monster purred.

"Yes, we are good together." He split out unaware of it until it was too late.

They stared at each other and, grinning now, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand.

"Very good indeed."

- - -

**Originally you would see Hermione/Ron's POV for the talk, but cuz it was in Harry's all the time I decided not to change it. Although, if you wanna know what they said, I can put as second part just with the conversation… **


	2. The Chat

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own Harry Potter's right… the belong to the lucky and brilliant JKR

**AN:** as requested I wrote the conversation. Thanks for your support! :D

**The Chat**

"I'm going to speak to Ginny." Harry turned to Hermione "Just tell the truth."

And Harry left them alone.

Hermione looked to where he went and, forcing a smile, spoke.

"What a friend, huh?"

Ron chuckled and smiled too. "The best."

Silence again. Hermione looked down and blushed a little. Preparing for what she was going to say took a deep breath.

"I only kissed Victor once. It was weird and wet and I didn't like it. We never spoke again." She said really fast.

Ron deeply blushed, put a hand on the back of his neck and started to open and close his mouth, not sure of what to say.

"Why did you treat me like that? I didn't even know what was wrong…" her voice trembled and a tear fell down her face.

Insecurely Ron cleaned it and, blushing even more, he answered "I was jealous."

Hermione blushed too and with the serious look she could make she decided to tell him the important.

"There was no reason to be jealous, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else than you." She was nervous, what if he didn't like her in that way? She could have misunderstood what he said and then he put his other hand on her face and, leaning closer to her, kissed her.

Hermione, surprised by Ron's action, took a little before she wrapped her arms around his neck and close her eyes.

- - -

**I actually prefer this without the conversation.**


End file.
